tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Stealth-BAT
Cobra Commander's first attempt to harness a strength similar to the AUTOBOTS, that he once tried to capture, resulted in varied results. Not willing to commit the same error again, Cobra Commander decided to forgo intellect in his next endeavor. Mimicking the programming from COBRA's prolific Battle Android Troopers, Cobra Commander upgraded the COBRA B.A.T. with added size as well as the ability to disguise themselves as Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs). Although not quite the height of the Autobots, the lithe and agile '''STEALTH B.A.T. can maneuver in ways that most of the robots from CYBERTRON cannot even imagine. To further aid in espionage as well as assault operations, each Stealth B.A.T. also features a detachable bat-like NIGHTSHRIEK remote unit that can access small spaces and create havoc through sabotage and data breaches. A Stealth B.A.T. has the potential to become the truly perfect soldier, with the sound of their mighty steel boots causing fear and panic wherever they march. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: B.A.T.'s come in various shapes, sizes, forms, and functions. BATs are robotic creations of Doctor Mindbender, who used them to gain entry into Cobra. His use of the BATs was sporadic. Their limited artificial intelligence prevented them from performing more complicated strategies and maneuvers. Still, that did not stop Cobra from using them altogether. They can still push farther than regular troops and take more damage. Nothing short of rendering them absolutely inoperative (i.e., destroy all vital core components) would stop them. They were later used in attacking the Joe Team's headquarters the Pit, which ended up being beneficial to the G.I. Joe team. The Pit was currently empty of all but General Hawk and three high-ranking military officers. During the battle, two of the inspecting generals sacrificed themselves —- and eventually the Pit -- to save the others. The third general used his influence to reinstate the team, as he and Hawk looked over the remains of the headquarters.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #53 In June of 1988, A BAT was used to impersonate Cobra Commander in a coup attempt; it was disguised with his battle armor. The disguised BAT was captured by the Oktober Guard and in attempting to kill them destroyed itself in helicopter blades.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #72 (June 1988) Serpentor utilized the BATs to augment his forces — both as messengers and expendable troops — when Cobra Commander's army outnumbered his.G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero #73-76 One was seen as a spying device, until battle damage revealed its camera and it was destroyed. Later, a new type of android was developed by Cobra, which mimicked human appearance and movement. Since the purpose of these androids were infiltration and espionage rather than warfare, they were never called BATs. These androids were destroyed by Scarlett, Snake Eyes and Storm Shadow. Another Cobra scientist, Dr. Knox, developed a more highly-advanced version of the B.A.T., which was sent to go after Scarlett. Cobra was unable to produce more of them, as the only prototype was destroyed. Players Since BATs aren't truly sentient, they are normally not applicable as player characters. However, a case might be made to play one as a Disposable Character, if you don't mind following orders to the letter... References *Advanced Stealth B.A.T. @ YoJoe.com * COBRA INFERNO B.A.T. @ joebattlelines.com Category:BATs Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Ground Forces Category:Cobra DCs Category:Robots Category:TP-only characters